Mott
Zheng Dantalion Eve Staccato |element= Varies |likes= Foggy Harbors |dislikes= Euclidean Geom. |hobby= Eating cloth }} Mott or whatever the player chooses to name them, is an AI controlled party member able to change form via DNA obtained throughout the game. Appearance Mott first appears as a small, bug-like creature. They start off with white fur around their head. They have pink antennae, which matches their six pink limbs. Their torso holds four of their limbs, with two on each side, while the hind limbs act like legs and keep them upright. They have a lavender band around their neck with bits of purple fur from their torso juts out from the top. Their torso has a white eye-like symbol in the middle of their stomach. Their baby blue wings have a white trim around them and false eye patterns. Their colors can change depending on their stats which is manipulated by feeding them various jams and jellies. Personality As a baby, Mott babbles in nonsensical words, though they do not speak much throughout the game. Mott's reactions to other characters vary, though they tend to freak out at the notion of being separated from Eve, their current owner. Despite being mainly fed jams and jellies, Mott is revealed to eat almost anything, including cloth and toilet paper. Various NPCs and characters throughout the game show fear towards Mott, claiming that Mott is one of the "outer beasts." Whenever it is brought up, Mott either babbles out a chuckle, or ignores it, probably not being aware of their roots. Story Mott was first found by Choi, being the only one to hatch from their brood. For a while, Mott was under the care Zheng. When Eve first meets Choi in Corona Woods, Choi offers her Mott stating that it's best for Eve to care for them due to her being unable to fight because of her age. Choi claims that Mott's species helped Conjurers in battle a long time ago. Mott accompanies Eve throughout the game. Unlike other party members, Mott has their own menu due to their shape-shifting abilities which can be utilized in battle. Mott's has simpler stats which are affected by the type of food they eat. They also cannot be KO'd in battle, unlike other party members. However, if all other party members besides Mott are KO'd, a game over happens. Relationships Choi Yumisun - Mott's past owner. After being hatched by Choi, Mott is friendly around them. Before departing with Eve, Mott asks Choi for one last hug, and affectionately refers to her as "chuku-choi." Zheng Dantalion - Mott's old caretaker. Zheng is the most knowledgeable about raising Mott. Whenever Eve visits Choi's hut, Zheng can examine Mott's status and explain the different perks and forms Mott takes on. Mott refers to Zheng as "cheng." Eve Staccato - Mott's current owner. Mott quickly grows attached to Eve, often holding onto her whenever they feel threatened. Mott stays with Eve throughout the game, seemingly detached from any events happening, acting more like a pet. Before the final battle, Eve removes Mott from the party to protect them, to which Mott tearfully replies with uttering out their name for Eve: "puchieve." Nile Foras - Via information found at H.M.S. Tenebro, it's revealed that Mott's species attacked humans many years ago, chasing down ships and destroying them. Nile's ship was forced to retreat, but was ultimately spared from destruction. Despite this, Nile does not appear to show animosity towards Mott. See Also *Growing Mott *DNA List Trivia *Mott has no readable aura, just like Ad Hoc. **When first obtaining Mott and showing them to Liang Staccato, he asks Eve if Mott is a boy or girl, to which Eve claims she doesn't know. Liang also incorrectly refers to Mott as a dog. **Luca Stolas states that Mott has "compartments" to make "sang piao xiao," referring to ootheca used for traditional medicine, implying that Mott is at least capable of laying eggs. *Mott is the only party member that stays with Eve consistently that cannot be directly controlled. *Mott's fondness for foggy harbors, dislike of Euclidean geometry, being found outside Sunwich (a reference to The Dunwich Horror) and species are all in reference to the works of H.P. Lovecraft, just like the Tindalos Hounds. *Mott's baby babble "language" is based on one of the CHUMBOSOFT dev's baby talk towards their pets. *Mott is the only character with a custom name depending on the player. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Xothian